Kid's Pokemon Story
by PokemonTrainerKid
Summary: Kid and his best friend Sam arrive in Pallet Town, to attend Oak's Summer Scheme in order to receive their Pokemon Trainer Cards. They will meet new friends and Pokemon for the very first time, as they prepare to travel around Kanto to earn the eight badges and compete in the Indigo League.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Story (Title TBA)

"The crowd are going wild! Kid Frost has accomplished everything he has every dreamed of. Kid has won the Indigo League"

Kid hoisted the shining trophy high above his head as the announcer finished the sentence Kid always wanted to hear, he stood in the centre of the arena with everyone in the crowd applauding and cheering him after the most courageous victory that the Kanto Region has ever experienced. As tears started to form in Kid's glistening eyes the fireworks behind him shot up into the air leaving a trail of smoke before releasing a huge spread of glowing colours into the air. Confetti started to stream into the arena has Kid once again hoisted his deserved trophy above his head, tears now flowing down his cheeks after the rush of satisfaction Kid felt after accomplishing his life dream.

"I've done it, I won…" Kid said with a whimper.

The announcer then started to speak once again, Kid expecting to hear him congratulate him on his victory.

"Kid, it's time to get up I'm afraid."

Kid's eyes shot open from his slumber. His vision blurry from having just wakening, he knew he was in an unfamiliar bed as his back was sore from lying on an uncomfortable bed that made it feel like he was lying on a bag of bricks, as he rubbed his eyes allowing his sight to readjust to being opened so quickly he notices his best friend Sam staring back at him telling him to wake up. It was at this point Kid remembered where he was, he was on a ferry boat going to the Kanto region. Kid and Sam had just turned 10 years old and where now allowed to get a Pokémon to start their journey, but as foreigners to the region Kid and Sam had to take part in a summer scheme at the Oak School for Future Pokémon Trainers.

"What time and day is it?" Kid asked still gathering his thoughts

"It's nine on a fine summer morning in 2008 Kid. You were talking in your sleep by the way." Sam said

"Oh yeah? Damn, I was having an amazing dream. Trust you to go ruin it Sam Gill." Kid replied

Kid got up out of his bed, after an initial stumble backword from being light headed after getting up too quick he walked towards the shower unit of the room him and Sam were staying in on their boat. They were scheduled to arrive in the Pallet Town dock at around noon that day.

After the two best friends were finished getting washed and dressed they headed to the food court on the boat to get some food and talk about what they thought their day had instore for them. After finding a seat and both boys getting stuck into their food like animals, it was Sam that broke the silence at the table.

"So, what was your dream about?"

"oh man, it was amazing. I was in the centre of the stadium holding my trophy in the air after winning the Indigo League."

"you should get used to dreaming about second place, in reality it will be me that will be holding that trophy above my head." Sam said with a chuckle.

These two boys had been the best of friends for years, their bond was as thick as thieves and unbreakable. Kid and Sam always had a healthy rivalry in school when it came to who knew more about Pokémon, every year they would stay in each other's houses to watch the Indigo League on television, but now Kid and Sam had the chance to perform in front of others watching at home.

As they continued talking they were interrupted by the announcement from the captain to inform the passengers that they were arriving in the docks of Pallet Town. Kid and Sam rushed to the front of the boat to catch their first glimpse of Kanto soil. Once they reached the bow on the ship they seen a sign welcoming the passengers on board to Pallet Town, the excitement started to build in Kid and Sam as they knew once they stepped off the boat that they were about to start their journey to become Pokémon Trainers.

Kid with his signature Pokémon hat on, curls escaping underneath the hat had a huge smile on his face as he stepped off the boat, wearing a black backpack on top of his black pokeball t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes. He knew he was ready to face this journey head on. Two steps behind Kid was Sam wearing a red pokeball beanie that hid his black hair, a red and white check flannel shirt being creased by his white backpack and being tucked in on one side into his white jeans, Sam also looked eager to begin the long road ahead to becoming a Pokémon trainer.

The two boys looked at each other Kid with a grin on his face and Sam with a cool look gripping the map of Kanto tightly in his grasps. The two said in unison "let's do this!"

After one-hour walking around Kid looked at Sam with a mix of worry and anger. Kid knew Pallet Town was a small location and had a feeling that they should have arrived at Oak's School by now.  
"are you sure you know where we are going?" Kid asked  
"I thought I did." Sam replied  
"That's it! Give me the map, I'm taking charge now." Kid demanded as he snatched the map out of Sam's hands.  
Kid began reading the map and after a few second of examining the route he began to walk south towards a field of tall grass, the one rule Kid's mum had for him before he left was that he was not allowed to walk through tall grass until he had passed the scheme on Oak's School, Sam's mother had the same rule, and seeing the direction Kid was taking him in Sam spoke up and said.  
"Kid we cant go that direction, our mums told us not to walk into the tall grass without having Pokémon to defend ourselves"  
"oh what harm could it do?" Kid replied while shrugging his shoulders.

With one of Kid's feet planted into the tall grass there was a huge roar behind the boys,  
"What do you kids think you are doing!?"  
Kid with urgency took his foot out of the grass and turned on his heel to see that Sam was already in the process of turning around as well. The boys immediately recognised the man in a lab coat.  
Kid and Sam with fear on their face looking upwards at the man they recognised with a stern look of disappointment in his face.  
"y-you're Professor Oak." Sam said.  
Oak began to smile as he seen the boys' look of panic and astonishment on their faces. After a quick scolding by Oak the boys then picked up the courage to inform their new teacher that they were in fact looking for his school.  
"excuse us Professor Oak but we are new to Kanto and are looking for your school, we are new students for your summer scheme." Sam said.  
"oh very well then boys. Follow me!"

After a short walk the boys arrived at Oak's School, in amazement Kid looked at Sam wondering how he found it so hard to find the school on the map. The huge automatic doors opened as the cold air from the air conditioner hit them in the face, the boys had seen pictures of Oak's Laboratory before, but this school was something else, it had a huge statue of the three legendary birds directly in the centre of the main room, a reception desk to their right and an aquarium to their left filled with water type Pokémon such as Magickarps and Goldeens. Oak led them to the congregation hall that was filled with other students. Oak bid them a farewell as he went to the stage to begin his presentation to the new inductees.

After wondering around looking for a space that had two seats beside each other available the boys finally found a pair, beside a big guy with a round gut wearing glasses and slicked back brown hair. He was sitting down not making conversation but playing a game on a handhold games console. And the opposite side of him was a tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and big round glasses, she had a notebook and pen in her hand looking eager to take notes. Kid and Sam sat in between the two, with Kid beside the guy and Sam beside the girl. Both the guy and girl looked up and took notice of Kid and Sam, the guy had a look of worry on his face has Kid leant him a friendly smile of acknowledgement, whilst the girl immediately began conversation with Kid and Sam.  
"Hello, I'm Maggy!" she said with a huge smile whilst extending her hand to shake Sam's and Kid's hand.  
The two boys accepted the friendly gesture and began a conversation with Maggy, they discussed many things involving Pokémon. Maggy was here from the Kalos region to gain her ability to receive a Pokémon and compete in the Indigo League. After a few pleasantries Kid and Sam turned their attention to the big guy sitting on the other side. Kid was the one to first speak whilst reaching his out to shake the strangers.  
"Hi I'm Kid and these two are Sam and Maggy"  
Sam and Maggy waved their hands to say hello.  
"Hello… I-I'm Ray" he said with a faint tone that Kid had to strain his hearing in order to register his name.  
The boys discovered that Ray was from the Hoenn region, this was not his first time at the summer scheme either, in fact it was his third. Ray had failed twice before, which was hard to believe as the more conversation Kid was able to gather from Ray the boys noticed that he was very intelligent when it came to information on Pokémon. However, the boys knew Ray was a shy person and neither wanted to ask how he hadn't passed the two previous attempts at the summer scheme.

The conversation was interrupted by a huge screech on the microphone, after everyone covered their ears to stop he pain of such a loud noise Kid and Sam looked towards the source of the noise and noticed it was because Professor Oak was standing too close to the microphone. Oak apologised and left out a huge belly full of laughter. Oak began to speak into the microphone,  
"welcome everyone to the Oak School for Future Pokémon Trainers. You have all been accepted from your native regions to come here for a chance to receive a pass from me and gain your first Pokémon. It won't be easy however, if you work hard and but your mind to it you will reap your rewards and be able to begin your Pokémon journey. You are here for three weeks of training, the first week will be your theory training of essential knowledge you will need to know during your Pokémon journey, it will involve taking tests such as examinations on Pokémon types and medicine, you will also take personality tests in order for me to get an understanding of what I believe to be the best Pokémon for you to use. The second week will involve practical lessons when you will be given the Pokémon best suited to your personality and shown how to train and how to battle, with a short practical test and the end of the week. The third and final week will be your evaluation and I will decide whether to grant you your trainer cards and Pokémon. With the last day being your graduation from the school. Now with all that information out of the way I expect to see you here tomorrow morning to begin the lessons. Thank you for listening and see you all soon."

The boys left the congregation hall and followed the mentors to their dorms they will be staying in for the next three weeks. The one advantage Kid and Sam were glad about applying together is that they didn't have to share a dorm with a complete stranger. After packing away their clothes the boys then headed to walk around the school to discover what else was on offer. Kid was walking out of the dorm when a lanky, long haired ginger boy bumped into Kid.  
"Hey! Watch where you are walking you idiot!" Kid yelled.  
The tall ginger kid looked at Kid with a smirk and walked on.  
"Wow good going Kid, only here a few minutes and you are already making friends." Sam laughed.  
Kid and Sam were so alike but also so different at the same time, Kid was cocky and arrogant, he was confident in his abilities and had a loud mouth that more than usual got him into trouble. Sam was similarly confident in his abilities but was not as arrogant as Kid portrayed himself, he also tended to be more friendly and polite than Kid.

Kid and Sam talked whilst walking around the school, after observing the aquarium filled with water type Pokémon Sam noticed an exit to a park that was outside. The boys entered the park which was filled with nature, it had huge trees that had Metapods and Kakunas dangling from. Sam noticed that Maggy was sitting in the centre of the park feeding some Pidgeys. Sam's eyes grew wider as he noticed Maggy, he had taken a liking to her with the brief conversation they had in the congregation hall. Maggy waved at Kid and Sam to come over to sit beside her, Sam wandered towards her but noticed that Kid was not following he turned around and asked him what was up.  
"You go on ahead, I'm going to take more of a look around. I will see you later" Kid said whilst running off.

Sam sat beside Maggy as the Pidgey flew away startled. They two exchanged pleasantries and began to talk about Pokémon. Sam learned many things about Maggy, he learned her love for Pokémon, but she was still unaware of what she wanted to accomplish in life. She wanted to take part in the indigo league to see if it could give her a sense of direction in finding her purpose in life. Sam told Maggy all about how he dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Champion and winning the Indigo League and then becoming the champion of Kanto.  
"you really are passionate about becoming a Pokémon trainer, I envy that you know what it is you want to do." Maggy said whilst lowering her head in shame.  
"don't worry Maggy, you will find your purpose. Sometimes these things just take time." Sam assured her.

Kid wandered around the park further observing the Pokémon as he walked by. Caterpies and Weedles squirmed along the grass with Ratatas scurrying past every so often. Kid was in his element surrounded by Pokémon, he knew that he was destined for greatness and believed he could easily defeat any other trainer and win the Indigo League. However, unlike Sam, Kid did not want to become Champion of Kanto, he wanted to compete against the Elite Four and the Champion, but holding that position was never his dream. He wanted to be the best and knew that he would have to travel all around the world to every region, so every trainer knew he was the best. Kid seen winning the Indigo League as a huge step in gaining that recognition.

But whilst on his trek through the park he was shocked to see Ray pinned up against a tree by the ginger boy that had walked into him earlier. Ray was shaking in fear, he barely could talk to people as friendly as Sam and Maggy, so to be in a situation where he was being physically threatened was sure to make him feel uncomfortable. Kid ran to the aid of Ray and pushed the ginger kid to the floor.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Not good enough to battle with Pokémon so you decide to hit people yourself?" Kid asked whilst standing over the fallen ginger boy.  
"You are lucky I didn't see you coming. I will walk away now, next time you won't be so lucky."  
Kid placed his hand around Ray's back and reassured him that the trouble was over. After a few puffs from the inhaler Ray was holding he began to breathe at a normal rate as his heart rate became more stable.  
"Thanks Kid. I didn't know what I was going to do."  
"Who was that guy anyways? I had a confrontation with him earlier."  
"He said his name was Shade, he began picking on me because he said I didn't know enough about Pokémon because I failed twice already."  
"What a twerp, Ray if you don't mind me asking, how did you fail before?"  
"To tell you the truth Kid, I didn't necessarily fail. I didn't show up to my tests. I was too nervous in case I made a fool of myself in front of everyone"

Kid and Ray began to walk back to the centre of the park as the sun began to lower on a day that was very eventful for Kid and Sam. Maggy and Sam were still in the exact same spot still holding a conversation. They had been talking all day since Kid had ran off on his own. Kid and Ray sat on the ground opposite of Maggy and Sam and began to tell them the events that had unfolded.  
"Wow Kid, you really are making friends" Sam chuckled as he made light of Kid saving Ray.  
"Sam!" Maggy shouted "Ray was lucky Kid was there, what Kid done was very heroic"  
Kid stuck his tongue out at Sam to antagonise him even further.  
"Yeah I know, was only making a joke." Sam said as his head lowered in shame.  
The gang discussed what they thought the next three weeks had in store for them as the sun set and the moon started to appear, until it was only moonlight that lit up the park.  
"I think it is time to go to bed gang, we have a huge day ahead of us tomorrow." Maggy said whilst picking up her books and walking towards the main building.  
Ray followed Maggy and said goodbye to Kid and Sam.  
The two boys the got up and walked towards their dorm. Sam then broke the silence by saying, "you know Kid, I'm glad I am sharing this experience with you. Even if you are an asshole."  
Kid laughed and gave Sam a playful punch in the arm as they entered the dorm and went to sleep to rest for a big three weeks ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid finally signed off his signature on the last page of the theory test, and with doing so ended his first week of Oak's Summer Scheme. It had been a tough week for Kid after the initial joy of starting his Pokémon journey he was met with confrontation from Shade. And learning so much about Pokémon that he never thought he would need to know, the lessons in the first week were on topics Kid had never studied before, he knew a lot about battling so the lessons on typing match ups and how to level up your Pokémon came second nature to Kid. However, it was the lessons on medicine for Pokémon that confused Kid greatly, he never knew that an antidote cured a Pokémon from poison, he never knew that an elixir restored a Pokémon's PP, this learning material was very new to him, but with determination to succeed in earning his Pokémon trainer card he persevered and studied hard and believed he did enough to pass the first week. Even though he still had some worry.

Sam on the other hand was very intelligent in all regards of Pokémon training he had read textbooks on Pokémon medicine when he was younger, and the information stuck with him during the lessons of the week, Sam even spared some time to tutor Kid with his short comings. Sam even convinced Maggy to let him help her with her studies, not that she needed it she just liked spending time with Sam and was happy to have made new friends.

With the test over Professor Oak went around the room picking up the examinations off the tables and allowed the students to leave the congregation hall. Kid was the first one to leave the room and waited at the door to wait on Sam. Whilst waiting, Ray seen Kid and started to talk about the test, Kid had helped motivated Ray to believing in his abilities to be a Pokémon trainer and convinced him to sit his examinations this time. During this conversation Kid noticed Shade walking past, who had given Kid and Ray a snide remark of how they were probably too stupid to pass the easiest test known to man. This was the first time Kid seen Shade since saving Ray from the bully, his blood boiled at the sight of him and he couldn't tolerate how much of a jerk he was being. But just as he was about to retaliate Sam and Maggy had caught up and were now standing beside him.

"let it go Kid" Maggy insisted

The four young students discussed how they found the test. Ray, Sam and Maggy all demonstrating how they believed it to be easy, Kid was very reserved in his part of the conversation not wanting to seem unintelligent in front of his new friends, but they more they discussed the answers the more confident Kid felt as he had the same answers. Whilst walking out to the Park of the school there was an announcement on the speaker from Professor Oak.

"Will all students return to the congregation hall after dinner, your tests will have been marked and we can then discuss who passed and who will need to resit the examination. Thank You"

The gang sat down at a picnic table to continue their conversation. Sam seemed upbeat that the whole gang would pass and that they were one step closer to starting their Pokémon journey, Kid whilst confident he had passed was still a bit conservative in showing the same enthusiasm in case he did fail the examination. After the boys contacted home to discuss the tests with their mothers they went to the canteen to get dinner for the evening. After finding Ray and Maggy in the dinner hall they started to tuck into their food. Sam and Kid usually devour what is on their plates however, Kid was eating more slowly, he felt hungry but the angst in his stomach was bubbling up making it hard for him to eat. The gang had finished eating and wandered to the congregation hall to learn their fate.

Professor Oak was standing on the stage with some statistics behind him, on the screen showing the success rate. And it read 100% success rate. Kid sat down beside the others whilst letting out a huge sigh of relief, he did not care about any others if they had failed he was more worried about his own fate, he did not want to listen to the grief Shade would have given him if he had of failed.

"Congratulations students, the school has always received a high percentage of success rates but never in its tenure have we received a 100% success rate. Thank you all for trying so hard! Oak said with joy building on his face. "Now at the back of the room are your assigned Pokémon, I have chosen what I belief to be the best Pokémon for you from the personality tests you took at the beginning of the week, please gather your Pokémon and go outside and get acquainted."

After the gang seen their designated pokeballs they ran towards the exit and then towards the park to go to the picnic table they normally sit at. Once arriving at their destination full of excitement of finding out what Pokémon they had received Maggy, Kid and Sam looked at each other like they were going to explode from excitement, whilst Ray looked like he was going to pass out from running a short distance. Kid knew that the Pokémon that was inside the pokeball in his right hand would be his partner in crime, his companion for the rest of his Pokémon journey and the rest of his life. Maggy insisted that she go first to reveal what Pokémon she was gifted with.

"come on out my new friend!" Maggy screamed as she threw the pokeball into the air.

After a huge beam of blue light was released from the ball it showed what Pokémon was revealed, the excitement built in the gang as they knew that this was the first time that they would see a friend with their very own Pokémon.

"Meowth!" Cried the small cat looking Pokémon it was no more than a foot tall and started to purr as it started to rub against Maggy's leg showing its affection to its new trainer.

"oh, I'm so happy! Meowth we are going to be such good friends, and see so much together on our journey around Kanto!" Maggy said whilst picking her new companion up off the ground to give it a hug.

The three boys looked on in amazement almost forgetting that they had their own Pokémon to be revealed.

"I'm next!" cried Ray as he pressed the button on his pokeball to release another stream of blue light to reveal a small four-legged pink Pokémon.

"Slow… Poke…" the Pokémon said in a yawning motion.

Ray got down on his knees to introduce himself to his new companion, after initial confusion on the face of slowpoke it noticed its new trainer looking it in the eyes and let out a dopey looking smile. Ray seemed happy to have a slowpoke on his side, he knew how powerful psychic type Pokémon were. After seeing the joy of Maggy and Ray felt from introducing themselves to their new partners, Sam was feeling impatient and threw his pokeball to the air.

"Vulpix" cried the small looking fox Pokémon, it began running around Sam with joy to meet its new trainer.

"A Vulpix! How cool is that? Vulpix, you are going to help me beat Kid in the final of the Indigo League." Sam said whilst getting on his honkers to pet the Vulpix he had just got.

It was now only Kid left to reveal what Pokémon he received, after seeing the strong Pokémon that the others had received, especially Sam, Kid began to feel nervous in case he accidentally answered one of the questions wrong on the personality test, then he was going to receive a Pokémon that wasn't suited for him. After talking a gulp to settle his nerves he released the Pokémon to the world and to the others to reveal a Growlithe. The Growlithe released embers into the air to show off for Kid and give a confident smirk towards his new trainer. Kid started jumping up at down, he was more than satisfied, he was overjoyed at the prospect of having such a powerful Pokémon to be his partner during his journey.

Kid finally coming to terms with his joy of receiving a Growlithe as his starter Pokémon turned to Sam who was still petting his new Vulpix, the two boys made eye contact with each other and smiled, with fire burning in each other's eyes. The two best friends knew exactly what each other were thinking. And in unison as Sam stood up they both said "Battle?"

Maggy and Ray took a step back with panic on their faces, they knew they had not been trained how to handle their Pokémon and were aware of the dangers that having two fire type Pokémon battle each other in a park full of dry grass, it posed the risk of having a fire start.

"Eh… guys that doesn't seem like the safest thing to do right now." Maggy said with a tremble in her voice.

Kid looking at Maggy with passion still burning in his eyes said, "We just received our first Pokémon, what else do you expect us to do?"

With that statement finished Kid and Growlithe ran to the other side of the park's centre whilst Sam and his Vulpix went to the opposite side. Just as the boys were about to begin having their very first Pokémon battle a loud stern voice cried out "What on earth do you boys think you are about to do?"

It was Professor Oak walking out from the exit doors to the park, he did not look happy, with his arms crossed across his chest and an impatient foot tapping on the ground he once again demanded an answer from Kid and Sam.

"We were about to have our first battle Professor…" Said Kid unaware of what it was he did wrong.

"Not out here you aren't. Now follow me to the battle field before you hurt someone or start a fire." The Professor said while waving his hand to show the four young students to keep close behind him

After walking through the park for ten minutes the gang and Professor Oak came across a huge hole in the ground with an elevator slowly emerging form the ground and then slowly opening its doors for the group of students and teacher to go inside. After everyone stepped inside Professor Oak proceeded to enter a code into the electrical panel beside the door which then shot a beam of light out to scan Oak's eyes, the elevator then turned green to show access was granted. The elevator began to lower to the ground with it getting very dark that none of the gang could see what was in front of them, which panicked Ray to the extent he had to take a huge puff from his inhaler. Once at the ground the door opened to show a huge underground stadium with multiple battle fields alongside each other, Kid counted six battlefields, however, during his count he noticed that on one of the battlefields there was an ongoing battle. Kid rushed ahead of the gang and sprinted to the on-going battle, but to his astonishment he quickly realised who it was that was currently battling. It was Shade, and his starter Pokémon Gastly.

"Now Gastly finish it off with a Night Shade attack" Shade shouted whilst pointing at the fallen Bellsprout of the opposing trainer.

Gastly floated towards the Bellsprout and unleashed a powerful direct hit that caused the Grass type Pokémon to faint. There was a referee that was officiating the match he raised the flag that was pointing to Shade and announced "Bellsprout is unable to battle, the winners are Gastly and Shade!"

Shade thanked his Pokémon and returned it to its pokeball. Walking up the steps into the spectator stands Shade noticed that Kid was watching, Kid was still pumped from watching his first live Pokémon battle almost forgetting that he was watching the biggest jerk at Oak's Summer Scheme. Shade let out a smirk and walked off push past Kid by bumping his shoulder into Kid's. Kid thought to himself of how he would love to shut Shade up for good in a battle, but before he could run after Shade he was met with the eager Sam who was ready to battle. Kid and Sam promised each other since they were young that their very first Pokémon battle would be against each other.

"You ready to do this?" Sam asked Kid

"You bet I am" Kid replied.

"Alright boys. Make your way down to the battlefield and release your Pokémon, the referee will officiate the match." Oak said whilst he, Maggy and Ray took their seats.

With the permission granted Kid and Sam rushed towards the newly available battlefield with smoke still rising high into the air from the previous battle the two boys almost in sync pulled out there pokeballs and threw them into the air.

"Go Vulpix. I choose you!" Sam shouted.

Kid Whispered into the pokeball "I know we can do this Growlithe…" he then threw the ball into the air and screamed "let's do this, Growlithe I choose you!"

Kid and Sam locked eyes with the previous fire in their eyes returning as they realised that they were about to have their very first Pokémon battle. The two fire type Pokémon also locked eyes determined to win and to show their new trainers that they were the best Pokémon to accompany them through their journey.

Up in the stands Oak began to talk to Maggy and Ray as they both looked on with awe in watching how passionate their new friends were and with angst to see who would win. "This is a very interesting match Up. Oak said with an intriguing look on his face. "The two boys both have fire type Pokémon, so neither of them have a type advantage, Kid's Growlithe has higher attack and special attack meaning he will be able to hit hard, but Sam's Vulpix has a higher speed and special defence meaning Vulpix will be able to soak up Growlithe's attacks and move out of the way to dodge oncoming assaults. Kid's personality tests show that he will make a very passionate trainer, while Sam's results show that he will make a calculated battler. And as for their theory tests Sam passed with flying colours whilst Kid barely passed."

"Let the battle… Begin!" The referee stated whilst waving his flags to initiate the beginning of the two best friends first ever Pokémon battle.

"Use Ember" Kid and Sam Said in unison.

Growlithe and Vulpix inhaled a huge breath of air before releasing shards of hot ember out of their mouths, the embers collided with each other in the middle of the field before releasing a huge cloud of ash to mask the field obstructing the vision of both combatants and their Pokémon.

"While he can't see, use Quick Attack Vulpix!" Sam ordered

Just as the ash cloud started to fade away allowing Kid to see, his first sight was that of Sam's Vulpix dashing towards Growlithe leaving a stream of white behind its small orange body because of its high speed. Vulpix crashed into Growlithe causing it to tumble backwards close to Kid. Kid had a look of anger and nerves on his face, he always envisioned himself beating anyone who stepped up to the challenge. He knew he had to act quick but his mid went blank of ideas to help his new friend.

"Follow it up with Tail Whip, Vulpix"

Vulpix started to run towards Growlithe again jumping into the air and turning its body 180 degrees to allow its tail to come crashing down on top of Growlithe in an attempt to lower its defence. It was at this moment Kid realised he had a chance to counter the attack to his advantage. Vulpix was vulnerable and unable to move into the air, plus it had its back facing Growlithe so was unable to defend itself if Growlithe was to attack.

"Quick Growlithe when Vulpix gets close enough counter it with Bite!"

Vulpix got in range for Growlithe to unleash its attack, Vulpix had a look of worry on its cute face as it knew it was unable to defend itself. But was able to turn its head enough to see Growlithe much his fangs into its bushy tail. Vulpix cried out in pain as Growlithe unleashed a critical hit onto Sam's Pokémon.

Oak with a smile on his face began to speak to Maggy and Ray who were on the edge of their seat from witnessing such an amazing battle from two newbies. "Whoever is able to hit the next move is sure to win, both Vulpix and Growlithe are still very low levelled, and their HP is low as a result of that."

"One more Time Vulpix, use Ember." Same cried out.

"Don't give up Growlithe. Counter it with your own Ember!" Kid retaliated.

As before the two-small fire Pokémon took in a huge deep breath, this time a bigger breath, and unleashed a bigger more powerful Ember attack. Once again, the Embers collided causing a small explosion to erupt and cause a bigger ash cloud to form around the battlefield. Both trainers remained silent as the smoke started to slowly fade away, it revealed Growlithe and Vulpix Standing in the centre of the battlefield staring at each other, panting heavily trying to recover their stamina after unleashing a powerful attack. It was merely seconds, but it felt like time had paused and everything was going by in slow motion. Maggy and Ray were now on to their feet trying to find the best angle to indulge in awesome Pokémon battling. As the two Pokémon let out a cry to try an intimidate the other they began to flinch, with Growlithe falling to his left and Vulpix falling to his right. Both Pokémon had fainted, with burn marks on their side, it became clear that some of the Ember attack had made contact on both Pokémon and caused a burn effect which drained the last remaining HP of both Pokémon.

"Vulpix and Growlithe are both unable to battle, Thus the match has ended in a draw." The referee stated confirming the scene that had just took place.

Kid and Sam both ran to the centre of the battlefield to check on their friends. Kid returned Growlithe into his pokeball whilst thanking him for such a valiant effort, Sam did the same returning Vulpix into its pokeball and telling him he was proud of his new Pokémon's effort. As the two boys raised up to their feet the noticed that Maggy and Ray were running towards them with huge grins on their face signalling how awesome their battle truly was, they were closely followed by Professor Oak who was struggling to keep a smile off his face.

"That was truly amazing!" Busted Ray.

"He is correct, I have hair standing on the back of my neck, that truly was thrilling boys" Maggy agreed.

"Boys... I must admit, I have never witnessed such talent in a beginner's first ever Pokémon battle, you both handled your Pokémon extremely well and never gave up, neither one of you had an advantage and you were very well matched, I can see a very healthy rivalry being born right here today" Congratulated Oak.

As the gang walked over to the healing desk that Oak kept at the far end of the underground building, to heal the fainted Pokémon. Kid and Sam looked at each other saying nothing, the fire that was in their eyes still burning as it was before the battle, they acknowledged each other with a small nod of the head, and a smile. It was the first battle they would have, and both knew it would not be the last.

The first week of Oak's Summer Scheme ended with a literal and a figurative bang. The boys knew that this is what they were meant to do, and both of them wanted to accomplish it. As they both lay in their dorm bed still not having spoken a word since the battle had ended. They both gripped at the pokeball that contained their Pokémon, thinking of the road ahead and the battles they will have. They were excited to start, and they still had two weeks of Summer Scheme to finish.


End file.
